


Free Me (Brittana)

by Moreorlez



Series: FREE ME [3]
Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, First Time, First time with a woman, Loss of Virginity, Seduction, sexy dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreorlez/pseuds/Moreorlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittana AU. Sixteen year old Brittany falls madly in love at first sight with Santana a beautiful young amateur singer; since then she made it her mission to win her affections. How hard could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Me (Brittana)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little challenge I set for myself inspired by the song Free me from Emma Bunton.  
> *Also a fan of Clexa? Cophine? you may want to check out these versions in my series FREE ME.

 

 

 

It all started when I was sixteen. Me and some friends from school went to this sort of bar to celebrate Puck’s birthday. One of his cousins worked there so there was no problem in getting us in, he was so cool like that.

 

I still remember how I felt the moment I crossed the threshold. The grown-up atmosphere in the place was amazing: there were people on stools having drinks, hot waitresses serving the tables and a stage where a few girls were doing a sexy dance, sweet!

 

After an hour or so when I was already comfortable –and a little tipsy- the host announced that it was time to cool off the eyes and warm up the ears –whatever that meant.

 

I didn’t really pay much attention to the stage cause I was having so much fun looking around and laughing at nothing in particular; until I heard a voice; a raspy, sensual, melodic and very feminine voice.

 

It made me turn around, I was just too curious; I needed to look at the source of that voice to enjoy it fully; but what I didn’t expect was to find more than that.

 

There, standing in the middle of the stage, was a gorgeous Latina. She had this beautiful face and a body that amazingly fitted perfectly in that small tight black dress she was wearing. She seemed very engrossed in the song she was singing, like we weren’t even there. Her presence was so strong yet sweet. She swayed slowly to the music the band was providing. The image was so mystical… and sexy.

 

I stared in awe at this marvelous creature that was producing funny reactions inside my body; reactions I never experienced before; not even while making out with all those hot guys I dated. I mean don’t get me wrong I really liked them, it’s just that for some reason, whatever I was feeling that moment, was completely different; different, mysterious, scary, but undeniably delicious.

 

From the very beginning I became obsessed with that woman; the hot Latina that stole my heart with her stunning presence and voice. It was love at first sight; there was no doubt about it.

 

I needed to know everything about her, how old was she, where she lived, if she was single…if she was gay. I’m glad that little detail didn’t discourage me from getting to know the woman of my dreams; after all anything can happen when it comes to the matters of the heart right? At that moment the only thing I knew was the name of my Latina, and that sure as hell, I would soon find out more about the enigmatic Santana Lopez.

 

That night in bed –or may I say the few hours that were left before going to school- I spent them trying to come up with an idea to meet her. And of course, I soon got the perfect one.

 

“Puck, can I come along with you next time you go to the bar?” I asked him in the locker area that same day.

 

“Of course Britt,  it will be awesome to go with a hot lady under my arm.” He smirked while he wrapped his arm around my neck.

 

I just giggled, I didn’t really mind how rough or forward he was being. The only thing I cared about was step one was already in progress.

 

The second time I went to the bar I was very nervous, but my mind was set on Santana, so that kind of calmed me down a little. On that occasion I focused more on watching her habits around the place; what time she sang, how long the performances lasted, when did she take her breaks; yadda, yadda, yadda.

 

Needless to say after a couple of months I had a Master’s Degree on “Santana Lopez’s whereabouts.” I wrote a whole schedule of every movement she made and I even acquired info from Puck’s cousin; so everything was running smoothly. Yeah I know, it sounds kinda creepy but what did you expect? I was completely head over heels for her- still are by the way- and that was the only thing I could do to be close to her... and closer I managed to get. Well, it took me one more month to get the courage to actually talk to her but either way I did it.

 

I will never forget that day, I was a nervous wreck. Thank God, Puck disappeared after awhile in  the chase of other women; that made it a lot easier. I knew that at 11:45 she would be taking a break from the stage so I still had time to prepare myself.

 

I was enjoying the first part of her performance until I realized it was almost time for her break. She would always sit on the stool at the end of the bar and take a fifteen minute break to have a drink and just relax before starting the next set; so that’s where I was, on a stool at the end of the bar, at 11:40.

 

I remember just sipping my beer and repeating the words I wanted to say over and over again in my head, when suddenly I felt someone sitting next to me.

 

“The usual Rich, but add more lemon please, my throat is killing me today.”

 

I didn’t have to guess whose voice that was, I just knew. I swallowed and slowly turned my head to the side.

 

“Thank you.”  I heard her say while sipping her drink. I couldn’t believe she was this close to me; even though I had been following her all over the place in the past few months I still got the chills every time I saw her, and more so now that she was only centimeters away from me.

 

I knew I had to say something if I wanted to actually meet her, but nothing was coming out of my mouth; I was incapable of doing anything but gawking at her.

 

_‘Say something damn it! Do something!’_

My brain was telling me but my body wouldn’t obey, I must have looked like a complete creep just staring at her like that. I had to do something before she…

 

“Hey! I’ve seen you before!”

 

…turns around and notices your eyes are glued to her face.

 

“You come here almost every Friday.”

 

It was too late she already noticed me.

 

_‘God say something, say something!’_

“And what do you…”

 

 “You sing like an angel and I think you’re really really hot.”

 

_‘Oh crap.’_

 

I was ready to die right there and then. I was sure Santana would think I was some crazy girl and she would stay away from me. I thought my life was over.

 

But instead of looking disgusted or scared, she just sported an amused expression that seconds later was followed by the most beautiful sound I heard after her voice; her laughter.

 

I could listen to her laugh all day. I didn’t believe it was possible to fall more in love with her; well I was wrong.

 

“Oh God, you are so cute!”

 

When she said that, I felt my heart beating rapidly.

 

_‘Santana thinks I’m cute. Oh my gosh!’_

 I just continued to stare at her as she finished her drink.

 

“So…” She faced me again, putting aside her now empty glass. “You like my performances huh?”

 

I could only nod because wow, her confidence was very intimidating… and kinda racy.

 

“Hmm, I like that fact but…”  Santana continued as she started twisting on her stool.

 

_‘Damn those legs!’_

“You are not supposed to be here, I mean how old are you? Sixteen, seventeen?”

 

My eyes opened wide with surprise.  Just when I thought everything was going OK, she had to bring up my age; which meant she only saw me as a little girl. I didn’t know what to say.

 

“Uh…”

 

Thankfully, rescue came in the form of a tall and strong man I knew.

 

“It’s cool mamacita, she is a friend of my cousin Puck. They just want to have some fun, but I’m taking care of them, don’t sweat it.”

 

Nathan, Puck’s cousin, winked at me and took a bottle of water from the counter.

 

“Oh, the little prick,” I saw Santana roll her eyes.

 

Even doing that made her look incredibly sexy.

 

“Well, you know him.” Nathan laughed and then added “hurry up; you have to get back on stage.”

 

With that I was sadly reminded that our brief encounter –if we can call it that- was about to come to an end. And the worst part is I didn’t say anything remotely interesting for her to want to talk to me again.

 

“OK, OK; I’m coming.”

 

Santana was leaving and there was nothing I could do or say. I watched as she stood up, fixed her dress and was about to go, when she stopped and looked at me.

 

“It was nice to meet you.” She smiled “what’s your name by the way?”

 

Hope again! Even though I made a complete fool of myself she wanted to know my name! I couldn’t be happier; this was so easy! There was no way I could screw this up, no way.

 

“It’s Brittany, bitch.”

 

No, don’t even try to imagine how I felt after I said that; cause you can’t so just… don’t. I’ll just let you know that it must have been my lucky day, cause I was rewarded again with the sweet sound of her laughter.

 

“OK then Brittany. I guess… I see you.”

 

As I watched her turn around and walk away, my eyes took in her super firm ass, cause, Dear lord! This woman couldn’t be more perfect, I was losing it, I was crazy about her.

 

“And I just wanna dance with you…” I whispered to myself.

 

At that moment I decided I not only was going to get to know Santana, but I was going to do everything in my power to make her mine. No matter how much or how long it took.

 

After that first encounter, everything went a lot better; well at least in the whole getting to know her part.

 

We talked more frequently, we started hanging out away from the bar; little by little we became good friends, and at that moment it was enough for me.

 

I found out she was twenty one, she was studying business and still living with her parents. That last fact didn’t embarrass her though; she had a reason for it: she wanted to save as much money as she could to go to New York and fulfill her dream of getting into the music business. That’s why she got the job at the bar, she said it was good money plus she could still do what she loved without losing any practice time; a win-win-win situation.

 

Unfortunately as her friend, I also had to deal with unpleasant information for me: her dating status. And let’s just say she dated a lot… of guys.

 

“…and then he said I should pay for half of the room, I mean what an asshole.”

 

So yeah I had to put up with that for almost two years. Yeah, you heard correctly, almost TWO YEARS!

 

 If I’m being honest right now, I gotta confess that at that moment in time, I almost lost my faith, I was about to give up and admit that she was one hundred percent straight and there was no way we could be together, we would always be friends and no more. That, until one wonderful occasion…

 

Like most Saturdays, we went to the mall to do some window shopping and pass the time before going to the movies. Everything was going as usual but suddenly we ran into my friend Sugar.

 

“Brittany!” Sugar exclaimed excitedly and enveloped me in a bear hug.

 

“Hey … Sugs” I barely let out cause of the lack of oxygen.

 

Oh I was used to Sugar’s enthusiastic ways. Sugar was always like that but apparently Santana didn’t think the same. She was staring at us with a brow lifted.

 

“I’m so happy to see you out of school Britty P!”

 

“Yeah me too” I smiled honestly cause we barely saw each other outside of the classrooms, “but wait, aren’t you supposed to be in L.A, New York or something?”

 

Sugar shrugged “well I just wanted to give it a little twist to my routine and see what Lima had to offer” then she leaned close to my ear and whispered “which until now is not much, Lima is boring!”

 

We both giggled like little girls; not for long though cause the sound of Santana clearing her throat caught our attention.

 

“Oh, sorry Santana” I shook my head, I had forgotten about her for a minute or so “this is my friend Sugar, Sugar this is Santana.”

 

“Hey” Santana said a little bit too cold.

 

“Hi there” Sugar replied unfazed by Santana’s reaction “oh, you are the hottie from the bar right? My Gosh your voice is sooo sexy I could totally come by the sound of it.”

 

I just chuckled, that was very Sugar; and besides she spoke the truth.

 

Santana on the other hand looked surprised but she recovered immediately and responded like her usual self with a big –and fake- smile on her face.

 

“Thank you very much Sugar, now if you excuse us,” Santana said while pulling my arm gently “…me and Britt-Britt here are about to go to the movies, so if you don’t mind we have to get going.”

 

“Sure no problem I’ll continue to do my research, it was nice to meet you Santana.” Sugar gave Santana a once over and winked at her “see ya later B.P.” She leaned toward my face and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Bye Sugar” I waved to my dear friend.

 

As soon as she was out of our view Santana let go of my arm and stated in a very serious tone, “that girl wants you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“What I said, Candy over there wants to get into your pants.”

 

I shook my head; I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

 

“Santana you got it all wrong, Sugar’s only my friend. She can be a little touchy feely yes and she doesn’t have a mouth filter but I can assure you she’s not into me at all.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in her usual ‘Santana’s style’.

 

“Whatever you say Britt-Britt, but mark my words, Honey chick has the hots for you.”

 

I was really confused by the whole thing; I had no idea how Santana came to that conclusion and most importantly I had no idea why she was acting this way. It was like something was bothering her and it didn’t make any sense to me at the time. So I just stood there with nothing to say, her reaction really caught me off guard.

 

“uhm…”

 

“Oh look at the time, we better go before we lose the best seats, c’mon Brittany move!” Santana exclaimed completely forgetting the previous subject and dragged me this time by my hand.

 

Later that day, and after analyzing the events of the afternoon, I came to the conclusion that Santana was jealous. I didn’t want to get my hopes up but, damn! She really acted like she was jealous to me. It was in that exact moment that a spark of hope flickered in my heart and just like the first time I saw her, I started planning my new strategy to find out if my suspicions were correct.

 

Since then I have been doing little things to get her attention like dressing more provocatively, give her compliments about her appearance and even touching her more frequently. You must understand that I wasn’t like the other girls and my knowledge of seduction was limited; I had barely practiced my so called techniques with guys so imagine the pressure to try and flirt with a woman. It was a whole new and unexplored world to me; but to my advantage it was new to her too.

 

My new attitude didn’t seem to make a big change in our friendship; Santana kept treating me like she always did. Occasionally she would flirt with me but immediately change the subject or dismissed it like it was a joke. I also noticed that every time I mentioned Sugar her face would contort in discomfort or annoyance; so that was a good sign. It wasn’t much but was enough to keep my faith.

 

And then something happened, something that changed my world forever.

 

One Saturday afternoon we spent it at Santana’s house watching movies and talking about everything and nothing like we usually did. I of course continued to tease her to try and get some sort of reaction; like letting my hand linger on her thigh, – taking advantage of the shorts she was wearing- leaning on her shoulder or chest and I even removed a crumb from her lips with my fingers, rubbing her cheek sweetly in the process. I realized she was particularly more receptive to my advances every time I tried something new; she would tense a little bit, she would stutter if I did it while she was talking, and once I could swear I saw her swallow nervously. Those things could seem like enough clues for someone else, confirming that she indeed liked me-liked me, but not for me. You see I was still unsure; I didn’t want to mess up my friendship with Santana; so I tried not to rush and decided to wait a little longer, just a little more. I could surely come up with more ideas to get confirmation if I could confess my feelings for her. I just let it be.

 

After spending such a great time at her house, Santana drove me home; we talked about our plans for the week as she parked in front of my house. I don’t remember what she said but we just ended up laughing out loud before we said our good byes.

 

“Oh well, I will see you next Saturday San” I said still laughing a bit.

 

“Yeah, yeah totally” She replied chuckling and wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

 

I removed the safety belt and turned to her to kiss her cheek, like I always did when we parted ways. Santana leaned in – like she always did to receive my kiss- only this time she faced me … and kissed me on the lips.

 

It was so fast that when we parted I remained transfixed, I couldn’t say anything. On the other hand her eyes were bulging, her mouth opening and closing, until she finally found the words.

 

“I uh… I gotta go, I have… I gotta go” Santana made brief eye contact with me but immediately looked straight ahead and held onto the steering wheel.

 

I didn’t know what to do, so I slowly climbed out of the car.

 

Once Santana heard the door close, she uttered something that sounded like “see ya” and drove off immediately.

 

I stood there for a while recalling what just happened.

 

_‘Santana kissed me. She kissed me. I didn’t push it, I didn’t force it; she did it willingly… all by herself.’_

 It all sank in at that moment. Santana liked me; like really, really liked me! I couldn’t believe it! I started squealing and jumping in place. I was ecstatic. I swear I was on cloud nine.

 

OK, so it was time to move forward to the next step. I needed extra help so I called someone I knew who could provide me with this special request.

 

“Hey Sugar pops” I greeted my friend.

 

“Britty P.!” Sugar hugged me in her usual happy manner “what have you been up to” she asked me then; and she really did seem interested to hear my answer. That’s one of the things I like about her.

 

“Well I… I kinda need a favor from you,” I cringed cause ugh! I didn’t want to sound like I was only looking for something from her… but I honestly needed her help, so there.

 

“Oh what is it?”

 

Again Sugar stared at me expectantly and really interested, it made me feel a little bad but I just had to do it.

 

“Do you think you could get one of those apartments that your dad rents? It’s- it’s for my b-day.”

 

As I expected she agreed immediately. “Oh your B-day! of course babe! You planning a big party?” She questioned with eyebrows lifted. Oh she was getting excited.

 

“Uh not exactly. It’s more like a party for… two?” I just left it there hoping she would get it.

 

Sugar’s eyes grew big with shock; she got it alright “Oh my God! You’re handing your V card!”

 

Yeah it was true but the way she said it made me blush; all I could is nod.

 

The noise Sugar made after that was inhumane I’m sure but I was expecting it. Then came the interrogation of course.

 

“You whore!” Sugar slapped my arm playfully “c’mon tell me who’s the lucky fella” she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

And there it was; the question I was dreading. I was almost sure Sugar wouldn’t make a big deal out of my choice of a lover, but still it’s never easy to come out to unsuspecting people. Besides if she was going to help me the least I could do was to be honest. So a lil bit scared I took a deep breath and just said it “um you already know this person uh…” I cleared my throat “it’s Santana.”

 

Sugar gawked at me like I had two heads or something; her jaw dropped “Santana? Like Latina caliente Santana?” she was still looking at me funny and I got anxious. Suddenly she jumped up screaming and squeezing me really really tight. “Brittany I had no idea! This is awesome!”

 

“It is?” I was relieved and baffled at the same time by how she took it all.

 

“Yes! Oh my god you are my first lezzy friend, this is great!” She took me by the arm and dragged me along the hallway. “OK now tell me what you have planned for the V night… and Oh! We are going shopping! You need a really nice dress to have her begging for your body and, and… lingerie! I think Victoria is your best friend in this situation and…”

 

Well lets just say that I got the perfect ally to elaborate my unforgettable night where I would get Santana once and for all… or I hoped.

 

Santana didn’t talk to me for a week but it was fine by me, I was expecting that response to be honest; Santana is not very good at dealing with feelings so I let it slide. When she did talk to me again, she acted like nothing had happened; ha! Again typical and expected; two can play this game. My “getting it on with Santana” plan was already in motion so I focused on moving my pieces instead.

 

“So… my birthday is close” I mention casually when we were out having coffee one day. “I’m having this little get together and I was hoping you would like to come.” I fluttered my eyelashes portraying my best mischievous smirk.

 

“Of course Britt-Britt” Santana replied “I would never miss it for the world” she put her hand on mine but quickly removed it realizing what she had done and played it cool offering one of her signature smiles. 

 

I could only smile back but mine was a triumphant smile cause Santana didn’t know what was coming her way. It was not only a desire but more like a challenge to myself.

 

_‘On my 18th birthday you will be mine Santana Lopez; you’ll see.’_

 

 

 


End file.
